South park: vanguardia al ataque 1
by yulthelinxxD
Summary: lo único que sabían todos ese día en los amigos de la libertad eran: Toolshed estaba descansando en la base, herido por una bala en su brazo y sin ningún aparato de combate. Entonces...¿como es que esta desmayado sin esas heridas, tras haber derrotado sin problema a dos de sexto grado, con marcas de otro héroe? definitivamente toolshed tiene mucho que explicar


Saga "vanguardia al ataque #1"

Advertencias tipicas:

esto tiene:

•spoilers del juego South park retaguardia en peligro y quizás algunas menciones a la vara de la verdad

•algunas faltas ortográficas sin querer

•es mi primera historia en esta serie, asi que el humor y los datos puede ser variante

•esto será una miniserie/minisaga

•además de contener algunas groserías y algunos spoilers de la serie

•Mysterion a diferencia de la serie, nadie conoce su identidad

•los nombres de los héroes serán los de la versión latina del videojuego, los ataques de la version inglesa

•oC de mi propiedad; que se irán mostrando.

•y demás cosas que se irán mostrando poco a poco.

Los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los oC son de mi propiedad. sin más que decir, sean bienvenidos y disfruten de esta primera parte.

* * *

 _Las cosas en south park iban mejorando despues del incidente para la naciente franquicia de héroes ahora llamados "amigos de la libertad" que además de su creciente popularidad, su líder el doctor Timothy estaba reestableciendo el plan de las fases en su franquicia para presentarlas a Netflix, para además de divertirse conseguir miles de millones de dólares y dar una mano en su comunidad de vez en cuando (sin mencionar las rondas nocturnas de Mysterion vigilando la ciudad). Incluso a pesar de las adversidades como lo son el fin de la tregua con el profesor caos, la búsqueda del Coon con recompensa por todos los incidentes de Mitch Conner; haber perdido a su ficha más poderosa por estos mismos, ya que el nuevo también conocido con su alias Oráculo... Que tuvo que mudarse ya al llamar demasiado su familia la atención, vendiendo su casa a otra familia y siendo uno de los chicos de esa familia su reemplazo que bueno,no tendría ninguna habilidad envidiable pero era un buen soporte a larga distancia y misiones pequeñas en lo que se adaptaba a su nuevo papel. Las cosas iban bien para todos... hasta que otro incidente más reciente afectó a un héroe en específico:_

W:O POR EL AMOR A- TOOLSHED! **llegando Wendy más conocida como la escort entrando a la guarida de los amigos de la libertad; más que todo para pillar a Toolshed que debería estar descansando, debido a que hace poco en su forma civil habia recibido un disparo en el brazo. Pero estaba haciendo quien sabe que inventó (que probablemente no funcione)** tu sabes que no puedes sobreesforzarte a ti mismo; y aún peor... Sabes que tienes que descansar!

St: uhh?... We- Escort! no deberías estar haciendo rondas o algo así? **nervioso escondiendo lo que estab a haciendo debajo de la mesa**

W:para que lo veas acabo de regresar de mi ronda con ordenes de no irme hasta que necesiten refuerzos en la captura del Coon, y mira con lo que me encuentro! **bastante molesta** ¿Tengo que recordarte que TODOS te dimos ordenes de descansar hasta que tu brazo este totalmente recuperado?

St: no no tienes... pero tampoco significa que me tengo que quedar con los brazos cruzados; soy el único que va mejorando las armas de todos y-

W:Toolshed, entiendo tu afán de hacer algo hoy... Pero con tu condición y sabiendo que todos están haciendo misiones en el momento- **revisando algunos de sus teléfonos para ver si le había llegado alguna misión** y supongo que tendré que esperar un poco mas para salir a la acción también... pero quizás si podríamos tener un poquito de acción~ **acercándose coqueta mente a St-digo Toolshed**

St: ¿cuales misiones están haciendo en este momento? **Curioso por saber que diablos estaba pasando en su descanso forzado, ignorando magistralmente las intenciones coquetas del alter-ego de su novia**

W: oh... bien... **Tomando aire y tomando una posición seria después de ser bateada magistralmente** El doctor Timothy en compañía de Pasorraudo ademas de seguir en el caso del campamento Tardicaca fueron a mostrar la idea de la franquicia y marketing de la misma a los directivos de Netflix, Cometa humano fue a despedirse de su "alterego de otra dimensión" ya que hoy se regresa a su casa; Mosquito y el capi. diabetes fueron a hacer ronda por la ciudad mientras que la ot y Tupperware siguen en la búsqueda y captura del Coon porque como sabes-

St: la ultima vez que lo buscamos en su base no estaba y siempre que perseguimos al gordo culon en su forma civil desaparece rápidamente; lo se lo se... disculpa te dejo seguir...

W: DiesSniper fue ha hacer publicidad para la compañía, y con ese rostro tan divino nos dará muchas seguidoras!~ **Fantaseando sin darse cuenta con el chico nuevo, en frente de su ahora algo molesto novio**

St: WENDY! digo... ESCORT!

W: perdón perdón... y de que hablaba?...

St: misiones **algo fastidiado por lo anterior**

W: ahh si, y Mysterion ... bueno, lo unico que se sabe es que esta tras el profesor Caos; lo que el hace en la noche es un misterio **sus teléfonos y demás aparatos empezaron a sonar y los empezó a revisar** y al parecer voy a entrar a la acción también, Mosquito acabo de reportar un ataque de los chicos de sexto levantándose

St: entonces déjame ir! Así sea a ver al babotas de DiesSniper en la promoción de los amigos de la libertad!

W: Toolshed, no puedes hacer ni un simple ataque así

St: si puedo! **apunto de hacer su ataque de "spiral tower"; pero apenas tomar el destornillador con el brazo izquierdo lo suelta abrupta mente debido a que a pesar de todo, su brazo no estaba del todo curado** aghhh! Joder!

W: lo vez? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es terminar lo que sea que estés haciendo e irte a casa... es por tu bien **retirándose de la base, y de las prisas dejando la puerta abierta.**

 _Tanto de la base tanto de la casa de Token; sin percatarse de quienes estarían rondando el lugar... los temibles chicos de sexto ahora con entrada..._

 _Y algo más que los observaba a la distancia en lo que la super heroína influencer desaparecía corriendo hacía donde estaba la alerta._

* * *

 _Mientras que con toolshed..._

* * *

St: aghh... **Estando frustrado, desanimado y sin fuerzas en su brazo lastimado trataba de alzar la invención que estaba haciendo, un pequeño droide del tamaño de un balón de goma que daría información en las rondas nocturnas de los crímenes del pueblo**... lo terminaré cuando esté mejor y más inspirado... **guardándolo con cuidado cerca del robot gigante de Tupperware y empezando a subir las escaleras** y seria muy tonto de mi parte irme a casa sin comer algun snack o bebida que ofrecen algunos de los sirvientes de...To-

 _Y en ese momento Toolshed sintió el verdadero terror..._

 _Delante de es estaban tres chicos de sexto, y el además de estar de baja estaba sin artefactos con que combatir._

 _E hizo lo único que se le había ocurrido._

St: LA MADRE! NOPE! **cerrando la puerta de un golpe, era un hecho de que la tumbarían o abrirían así que fue a buscar el "llamado bajo ataque", que es un botón rojo que tienen desde que el Coon/ Mitch Conner destruyo todo el plan de la franquicia cuyo fin es (obviamente) dar un aviso a todos que la base esta bajo ataque** ¡¿Donde esta ese jodido boton?!

Chicos de sexto: VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑO CABRON! **efectivamente, patearon la puerta y entraron a la base**

St: mierda... donde esta?! **buscando hasta que lo encuentra detras de la cortina del doctor Timothy** Ajá! **dos de los chicos lo toman de los brazos,lo inmovilizan y le arrebatan el botón** hay por favor! **en su mente la palabra "BAJO ATAQUE" eran más que evidentes si eso fuera un videojuego**

Chico de sexto #1: awww mira al bebé, ya quiere llorar~ **presionando su brazo vendado de Stan, haciendo que el dolor fuese insoportable** se ve tan lindo y patético!

Chico de sexto #2: a lo que vinimos tarados! Donde esta el pedorro?!

St: se fue del pueblo! no se a donde!

Chico de sexto #3: no nos mientas descarado! **presionando con más fuerzas del brazo pero sin sostenerlo** donde esta el pedorro?! en que lugar?! hablá que sabemos que eres uno de los pendejos de cuarto que están con el!

St: N-NO LO SE!

Chico de sexto #1: mirá bebé llorón~ **haciendo una seña a su compañero para que lo alce también** o nos dices una pista de dónde está~ **el chico que no estaba sosteniendo al menor se tronaba los nudillos con fuerza** o mí amigo hará añicos tu fea cara!

St: ... se en donde está... Pero no lo puedo decir... ¿se los puedo dar por escrito? **fingiendo acceder a la amenaza de los chicos**

Chico de sexto #3: tsk! **tomando un marcador y un cuaderno** que sea rápido **abriendo el cuaderno y le da el marcador a Toolshed**

St: "siempre he querido hacer esto!" **escribiendo algo rápidamente** listo señores

Chico de sexto #1: más te vale que sí sea la dirección, imbécil... léelo en voz alta!

Chico de sexto #3: ya voy tarado! **leyendo en voz alta** 'vayanse al diablo y no vuelvan, trío de tarados! ' **se escuchaba al menor, y unos leves sonidos cerca de ellos**

Chicos de sexto: ESTÁS MUERTO! **los dos chicos sostenían al menor con mucha más fuerza mientras que el otro preparaba su puño para darle la golpiza de su vida al menor**

St: ... "ultimas palabras: no me arrepiento de eso!" **cerrando uno de sus ojos y movía la cabeza para atras preparado, estando más nervioso por una figura pequeña detrás de su "verdugo", que se acercaba de poco a poco** q-que?...

Chico de sexto #3: **apunto de que el puño llegará de lleno se voltea a ver a lo que estaba detras de el** ¡¿que Mier-

?: ( •︿• )! **el pequeño individuo apenas se percata de que fue notado, las palmas de sus dedos y de su mano se encienden de un color lavanda, toca rápidamente al chico de sexto... este cae de inmediato al suelo, dormido.**

Chicos de sexto: ¡¿Que putas?! atrápalo!/ no, ve tú!/ que tu! **ambos chicos empezaron a pelear verbalmente, sin percatarse de que Toolshed se les había soltado**

St: no se quien eres, pero gracias... ?

?:( •‿• ) **su traje consistía en una chaqueta bastante larga de color gris con algunas franjas de un tono más oscuro, rodilleras y coderas deportivas, unas botas y guantes (que eran quienes evitaban que las mangas bloquearan su movilidad ) con algunas modificaciones extrañas y una pequeñita mochila en su espalda . Tenia la capucha de la chaqueta puesta con unas orejas cosidas similares a un conejo o un gato, unos bizores puestos y una máscara de la parte baja en forma de red (cosa que evita que su voz sea entendible, haciendo que solo con su boca se supiera lo que expresaba)** ( ﹏ )! **tomando a Toolshed y lo agacha rápidamente**

Chico de sexto #2: maldita sea! **suelta el botón de "llamado bajo ataque"**

St: te debo dos **presionando el botón y mandando la señal** ellos te ayudarán con estos idiotas y si no sabes pelear ... **le pasa un aparato de combate, más conocido por su nombre común que es fitget spinner** esto te puede ayudar en algo mientras llel-

?:(-﹏- ). ( -﹏-) **devolviendo le el aparato de combate y haciendo unos ruidos extraños mientras lo apunta a el**?

St: **alzando su brazo vendado** es un poco obvio no?- cuidado! **empujando al extraño aliado de que lo atrapara uno de los chicos de sexto** aún te debo una... **las luces de las palmas del aliado se tornan verdes y tocan el brazo del chico** ¿que diablos? **el dolor que sentía debido al sobre esfuerzo que había sufrido empezaba a desaparecer** "un curandero?"

?:en **un momento a otro ya sentía su movilidad total**...

St:me corrijó, aún te debo dos! **tomando su taladro y atacando al chico que lo iba a atacar** y justo a tiempo! Que te parece una manito en todo ésto?

?: ( ﹏ )! **tomando a Toolshed y empieza a saltar por encima de ellos para tener más ventaja de espacio** ( •‿• )

Chico de sexto #2: maldita sea, ve recargando mientras me encargo de estos dos **Tronando se los nudillos y empezando a seguirlos**

Chico de sexto #1: de acuerdo **preparando una bomba de porquerías, va lentamente llenándolo**

Chico de sexto #2: **empieza a lanzarles piedritas y demás cosas** vuelvan aquí!

St: **ayudándole al aliado misterioso en la escapatoria** aghhh! **evitando un ataque** puedes hacer esa cosa de las palmas de nuevo? el que duerme?

?: (-﹏- ). ( -﹏-) re- **lanzando le algunos de los proyectiles al chico de sexto**

St: ¿maldita sea... Y algo para ralentizar o algo así?

?:( •‿• ) ... ( •﹏• )! **evita el ataque y le da una débil patada**

Chico de sexto #2: aghh! Apurate maldita sea!

Chico de sexto #1: sabes cuanto se demora esto!

St: **le hace un "spiral tower"; lo deja solo con la mitad de fuerzas** ahora!

Chico de sexto #2: grrrr... **Ataca por la espalda al aliado desconocido** ajá! uno fuera

?: **con su última fuerza hace que sus palmitas se** **vuelvan rojas y lo toca, le baja las defensas hasta que esta fuese nada.** ( -﹏- )

St: **lo ataca con su** **definitivo; aunque se cansa inmediatamente**

Chico de sexto #2: aghhh **recibe de lleno el definitivo, queda noqueado**

St: ya van dos... **ayuda a levantarse al aliado misterioso** hay viejo, me llegaste como caído del cielo... **lo carga en su espalda**

Chico de sexto #1: no cantes victoria imbécil! **le lanza la bomba directamente al pelinegro**

St: ! **este lo recibe de llenó, tras la falta de aparatos y su repentina recuperación** maldición... **tratando de moverse con su aliado noqueado a sus espaldas, pero lo agarra de la camisa y lo alza listo para darle un rodillazo**

?: **coloca su palma en la espalda de Toolshed en su ultimo aliento, esta brillaba de color naranja antes de caer completamente noqueado y ser separado del pelinegro y lanzado lejos de ellos**

Chico de sexto #1: realmente me la dejaron difícil... ¿unas ultimas palabras pulga?

St: ... púdrete... **empezando a sentirse raro, justamente en el hombro derecho como si... su masa y músculos se movieran?** "¿ahora que hiciste?"

Chico de sexto #1: **notando lo del hombro y estando asqueado por esto** enano ¿ que pu-? de **repente de esa zona algo se levanta de esa zona, y se materializa en forma de una barra de acero que le da en todo el mentón al mayor** Aghhh! ¡¿ESTE IDIOTA TENIA UN AZ BAJO LA MANGA?!

St: **igualmente sorprendido por esto, pero eso lo termina de noquear**

Chico de sexto #1: ahora si ve rezando **ya harto de las pendejadas, saca una navaja y alza al chico noqueado y cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo; pero algo lo amarra de brazos y piernas** ¡hay por favor!

Ky: ¡alto ahí cretino! **llegando y ademas de detenerlo de sus brazos, hace lo mismo con sus piernas mientras que los demas miembros llegaban de poco a poco hasta rodear a los tres chicos de sexto** ¡Capitán diabetes, Super Craig! tomen a los noqueados y sáquenlos de la base; ¡Escort, Wonder Tweek! revisen a Toolshed ¡mosquito! ayúdame con este!

Cr: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer **haciendo su típica seña fucker mientras tomaba al primer chico noqueado**

Sc: a la orden! **tomando al otro chico**

Cl: que necesitas cometa humano ? Bzz~

Ky: **le lanza el otro cordel** ¿remolino?

Cl: a la orden! Bzz **atrapando el cordel y empieza a enredar al chico de sexto** listo!

Ky: **empieza a volar también pero esta vez desenredan dolo y dejándolo mareado** Tupperware!

To: ya voy ya voy... **tomando y echando al chico** haré comer ladrillos al imbécil que no cerro la reja...

W: silbando inocentemente mientras miraba de reojo a Toolshed

Tw: GAHH! QUE ES ESTO?! **notando un montón de cosas en el chico pelinegro que no tiene sentido** SU BRAZO ESTA BIEN PERO HACE RATO ESTABA MAL! A-ADEMAS DE ESTE HUECO EN SU ESPALDA! Y ESA BARRA DE ACERO?!GAHHH DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! **empezando a halar el cabello**

Cr: ya bebe, no hagas eso **bajando sus brazos** ahora, respira...

Tw: **respirando**

Cr: y exhala

Tw: **exhalando, ya un poco mas tranquilo y asintiendo con la cabeza**

W: no dejaría el yaoi de lado... pero Stan... Tienes mucho que explicar cuando despiertes!

* * *

 _Unas horas después..._

* * *

St: despertando uhh... que?... **despertando** y los imbéciles?! que fue de ellos?! y donde esta el que me ayudo?! que fue eso ultimo que me hiciste?!

Ky: calma- momento el que te ayudo?

St: ehh si...

Ti: se acerca y utiliza su habilidad mental "Toolshed; debes mucho que explicar de lo que paso aquí hoy"...Timmy!

St: pero que paso con lo de Netflix? o con las misiones?

Ji: **acercándose** y-ya habrá t-ti-ti-ti-tiempo para hablar d-d-d-d-de eso; lo que pa-paso aquí es mas impo-importante ahora

St: ... esta bien... lo que paso fue... **empezando a contar todo lo que paso desde de escort lo dejo solo**

Todos: **se acercan a ver, a quien mas le llamo la atención ademas de la descripción del héroe y la historia fue al mismimisimo Mysterion; que al asomarse a la diminuta ventana del sótano del moreno fue una silueta que concordaba con lo descrito por el pelinegro; mientras que unas pequeñas luces de color amarilla iluminaban su camino mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad**

 _¿ que fue lo que hizo el aliado misterioso para que Toolshed pudiese hacer tal cosa?_

 _¿sera que Mysterion tiene esperanzas para que halla alguien mas defendiendo la ciudad?_


End file.
